Falling Like Tears
by fuckingbuckets
Summary: Humanstuck- I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. Vriska cannot live with herself after what she did to Tavros. He moves away after 7th grade, but returns in Junior year. What will happen when he finds Vriska? My first story, got deleted, please review :) Rated M for language, adult situations, and violence.
1. Intro

Vriska Serket was a piece of crap. At least, in her mind she was. When she was 13, she lost her best and only friend, Tavros Nitram. No, he didn't die, but it was even worse in her mind. Now, she was 17, and all alone, once again.

At the end of the seventh grade school year, Eridan Amporas, the most popular guy at Alternia Middle School threw a party for the school year. Tavros was taking Vriska to her first party, and on the way there kept telling her, "It's uhmm, it's really okay, if, you know, don't want to go to the party."

"No it's okay Tav, I want to go. I never really had friends until you, so I think I should try and be a little more social." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok." Tavros stuttered.

The Amporas were well known for being one of the wealthiest families in the state, and as a result, Eridan was a spoiled brat that had to buy his friends as a lack of people skills. Being stinking rich went hand in hand with dressing nice, owning all the latest technology, and of course, an enormous mansion with an in-ground swimming pool.

Although it was close to summer, the pool was still empty, due to the fact that they would fill it up on the first day of summer. The now empty pool, which was about 15 feet deep, was now being used as a mini skate park by Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas, the two most rebellious kids known to the small town of Alternia, located near the Canadian border with Alaska.

Gamzee, a kid almost as wealthy as the Amporas, spent his allowance on clown makeup, Faygo, and drugs. If you needed a fix, he was surely your man, as he had connections with dealers of almost anything illegal. Gamzee is most commonly known as the kid that goes to high school parties just because he can hook them up with some good old weed and booze.

Karkat came from one of the poorest families in the area. Their dad had a good job, and they could have a better life, if he didn't gamble the rent away in games of poker that he would always lose with the town's pawn shop owner, Mr. English, who preferred everyone to refer to him as "Lord" English, just because he had dirt on everyone in town.

_But our story begins several months before these events ever took place._

_"All my fears, my insecurities, are __**falling like tears**__."-Drones Rise Against_


	2. Guiding Light

Vriska was as happy as she had ever been in her life. Tavros, one of the nicest guys at Alternia Middle School, that pretty much every girl wanted, had asked her out. HER, Vriska Serket, the social outcast that no one cared about out, and took her to the end of year party being held by Eridan. She had never been invited to a party before. This was most likely due to the fact that she always had her nose stuck in a book and rarely looked up unless she was called on by the teacher to answer a question that she found mediocre.

_**A few months earlier**_

Tavros was liked by everyone, despite his family's financial problem. He wore a black shirt, bearing an orange circle with what looked like bull horns. He had a thick Mohawk with the hair on the sides of his head shaven off. He was very attractive with tan skin and his above average sized body, and according to the "popular" girls, he was also smoking hot, whatever that meant.

When she didn't have her nose in book, Vriska would spend her time admiring him from the seat she had right next to him. She felt like it was pointless, but she didn't know that when she looked away, Tavros would immediately begin admiring her, as though they were playing a game of cat and mouse, with neither of them being declared the victor.

Then, one day back in, while Tavros was eyeing the beauty next to him, she looked up to admire him in turn. Tavros, too dumbfounded by Vriska's looks, reacted to slow, and for the first time, they saw each other's eyes.

Tavros awed Vriska with his deep, dark chocolaty eyes, while being swallowed by her sparkly indigo irises.

They could have spent a thousand years like that, in that one moment, or time could have just stopped, they loved this feeling.

"Mr. Nitram! Would you and your little friend Ms. Serket prefer to continue your little staring contest in after school detention where you can have some more… _privacy_?" shrieked Mrs. Freehill, their pre-algebra teacher.

The whole class spun their heads around to find a blushing Tavros and Vriska, both attempting to hide behind their binders, but much to their avail, this was unsuccessful. They continued blushing with their heads in their arms, and would occasionally sneak a peek at each other, but only to turn the other way, blushing like a sun burnt tomato.

The rest of class went by with Tavros blushing nonstop while Vriska continued staring at him. After the bell rang, Tavros helped Vriska carry her things to her locker, on the way getting to know each other. They soon found how much they had in common, their favorite bands were Linkin Park, Muse, Rise Against, Green Day, and Blink 182. Vriska learned that Tavros happened to play guitar and sing, along with reading a lot. Tavros learned that Vriska was an artist, and Vriska learned that Tavros played bass guitar, guitar, drums, and even sang.

"Wow I guess that makes you a one man band, huh Tavros?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I, uhhh, I guess so, hehe." Tavros stuttered his response.

_God he is cute when he stutters, _Vriska thought.

_Vriska is really cool, I wonder why people don't talk to her. Doesn't matter I guess it's their loss. Goodness is she beautiful. _Tavros pondered to himself.

After they spoke a bit longer, they exchanged numbers, and went their separate ways, Vriska to Art club and Tavros to the Band room.

Vriska was walking with more spring in her step than usual, knowing she now had someone to confide in and talk to, not just drowning herself in her books.

_Things are looking up, _she thought to herself happily to herself as she entered the art room.

"_**But I'm lost, crushed, cold and confused With no guiding light left inside You're my guiding light, you're my guiding light" -Guiding Light, Muse**_


	3. The Declaration

3 months later

Vriska for once was in a good mood. She and Tavros had been dating for 2 and a half months, and he was her best friend. He was always there for her, and even remembered her birthday, which her own mother had failed to do. For her birthday Tavros had taken her to a rock concert, and they returned tired from standing but laden down with novelties. It was a Friday night, and Tavros lived on the other side of town from Vriska, so he just spent the night sleeping on the couch.

In the morning Tavros woke to see Vriska sitting at the other end of the couch with her feet up on the table, eating a bowl of Froot Loops while watching Adventure Time. Tavros shifted a little bit to wake his aching legs, alerting Vriska that he had awoken from his slumber.

"Hey look, it's Sleeping Beauty. How ya feelin' Tav?" Vriska teased.

"Well, I feel like, walked 10 miles, stood in one spot for 3 hours, and then walked 10 miles again, along with the fact that I slept curled on an uncomfortable couch. So besides being sore as hell I am fine." Vriska was really the only person he could talk to without stuttering.

Seeing as they had a few hours to kill before Eridan's party later that night, they decided to take Vriska's little brother Victor to the park to play with his friends Matthew and Robert, who were also going to be starting Kindergarten that fall.

After they walked through the park, Tavros took Vriska and Victor to the lake in their town, even though it was a little chilly to swim. Tavros lay on his beach towel relaxing with his headphones in his ears while Vriska was busy reading her favorite book. Victor sat near the edge of the lake making a sand castle with his buckets and shovels.

"Tavros! Look I made a sand castle! Do you like it? Do you do you do you?" Victor asked, with the enthusiasm and energy of a chipmunk hopped on coffee spiked with a Red Bull. "I made it for Vriska because she is the princess of our house!"

"I love the sand castle bucko. And you're right about that, she is the princess of your house." Tavros said planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "She deserves that castle alright."

"Tavvy! Stop that! You'll give me cooties." Vriska replied with a fake sense of disgust in her voice. "Then I wouldn't be able to go to Eridan's!"

After Vriska finished that sentence, they heard a shrill voice that made the hairs on the back of Tavros's neck stand up on end. Kelly. "Ewww Eridan invited you to his party? Now why would anyone want a loser like you to be their friend? Tavros doesn't even want you. You're never going to amount to anything, and you should just kill yourself now." She said in a very snide voice that almost sounded like a mouse with a sinus infection. In other words it was very high pitched and nasal. She wore makeup in layers that you could squeeze out of a tube and use as cake frosting. She also went through boyfriends about as fast as Taylor Swift, which is sad considering she was 10 years younger.

"MY SISTER IS NOT A LOSER! YOU TAKE THAT RIGHT BACK YOU BIG BULLY!" Victor screamed while kicking sand up at Kelli.

"Ew, Vriska even your little brother is a loser. Who makes sand castles now-a-days?" Kelli replied, pushing Victor down on his butt.

"KELLI YOU WHORE YOU DON'T PUSH 5 YEAR OLD KIDS, ESPECIALLY MY BROTHER!" Vriska yelled as she force fed Kelli the back of her palm. Kelli's companions, Melanie and Caleb, held Vriska back while Marcus held Tavros back.

Kelli, who was busy rubbing the handprint left by Vriska, pulled out some makeup and added even more make up to her face which could match Gamzee's amount of makeup. Melanie assumed a full hold on Vriska while Caleb walked over to help Marcus hold Tavros back. Kelli walked over to Tavros and began to stroke his Mohawk with her hand, which infuriated Vriska even more. But Kelli wasn't done, no she dared to even plant a kiss on his lips, which Vriska had already established were only hers to kiss. At this point Vriska's knees buckled and she fell to the sand sobbing.

Melanie picked her up and pulled her hair. Kelli finished raping Tavros's face, and then walked over to Vriska and began to smack her. Over. And over. And over. Tavros began to pull against his restraints even more, but it was no use.

Kelli eventually stopped her assault and began to walk away, when suddenly she turned around and put all her force into a punch that hit Vriska right in the cheek, knocking her out. Seeing Vriska's head slump over, Tavros imploded.

His vision went red, as he flew into a white rage as Melanie dropped Vriska on her face in the sand. He threw out his arms, hitting , Marcus and Caleb in their brute-like faces. He turned around and punched Caleb in the gut, following up with a knee to the forehead, which would probably end with a nasty headache later. He turned to Marcus and repeatedly punched the oaf in the face until his knuckles were as bloody as Marcus's face.

Knocked out cold, Kelli's goons groaned. Kelli and Melanie took off, startled by Tavros's sudden rage. Tavros began crying, walked over to Vriska and picked her up, walking over to Victor, who was also crying but, but was slowing down. As they left the beach, Tavros walked with a grim expression while Victor recapped his fight with Marcus and Caleb.

"AND THEN, YOU THREW YOUR ARMS UP AND KICKED THEIR BUTTS LIKE YOU WERE THE HULK AND NOW YOU'RE SAVING VRISKA YOU WILL MAKE THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!" Victor exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope so, but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. I'm still only 13, you know. But I do love your sister, and we can still be brothers, Vick." Tavros replied kindly.

"REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH TAVROS!" He yelled as he hugged Tavros's leg.

Tavros stumbled very lightly, but didn't drop vriska, since he was much bigger she was easier to carry. He had to get her to a hospital, but he also needed to get Victor home. Then, like an angel sent from above, he saw his two friends John and Dave walking down the street, holding hands and talking about movies. Tavros called them over, and when they saw Vriska's state rushed over.

"Hey Tavbro, what's wrong with her?" Dave asked.

"Oh besides, uhhh the fact that Kelli, uhhh, knocked her out." Tavros replied, still not over the fact John and Dave were dating now.

"Ouch, so what can we do to help?" John question.

"I need you guys to walk little Vick here home so I can take Vriska, to the, uhhh, hospital."

Victor stared up at the new arrivals and asked, "Are you two dating? Becaise that's really cool. Anyone can date anyone."

"Thanks little man, most people think we're creepy. But you're pretty cool." Dave observed, adjusting his sunglasses. "So Tavbro we'll see you at Eridan's if you can make it."

"Yeah, hopefully. Thanks you two, you're lifesavers. See ya!" Tavros said departing from their little group. Tavros walke about a mile until Vriska woke up in his arms. She groaned trying to get used to her surroundings,

"Wh-what happened? Where's Kelli? And her bitches?"

"Kelli and Mel ran off after I beat the shit out of Marcus and Caleb because Kels knocked you out." Tav informed his girlfriend. "Now I'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked for a concussion."

"Aww thank you Tavros. You're my knight in shining armor." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him blush madly.

At the hospital, Tavros took her to the Check-In, and signed up for a concussion check while he asked the nurse if he could get some ice for his hand. It was extremely embarrassing explaining what happened to Vriska, his hand, and why he had two different colored lipstick marks all over his face.

After finding out that Vriska didn't have a concussion, they headed back to her house and relaxed for the rest of the day, at least until Eridan's party.

"Hey Tavros?" Vriska asked.

"Yeah?" He diverted his attention from the episode of Supernatural about bugs attacking people in a neighborhood.

"I love you." She said as she snuggled even closer to her boyfriend.

"I love you too Vriska." He responded by wrapping his arm around her rather protectively. "I love you too.

****

"Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground," -Prayer of the Refugee, Rise Against


	4. Complications

Yes I know why are they drinking if they're 13? I don't know, just because I felt this was a good way to get to the part of the story where all the hurt and sadness begins. Prepare for your jimmies to be rustled and as always, enjoy :D

After relaxing for a while at Vriska's house, Tavros gave her a piggyback ride to Eridan's house. When they arrived at the party, they saw Gamzee and Karkat longboarding together, Gamzee holding Karkat up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. After this, Karkat allowed Gamzee to hold him even closer than before, blushing a deep crimson that resembled a rose.

Eridan, who was already drunk from the alcohol that Gamzee brought, was in the stage where he thought everything was awesome. "HEY! KARKLES AND GAM-GAMZ! YEAH YOU TWO! YOU TWO SHOULD TOTALLY GO OUT!" he yelled into the swimming pool they were using as a skate park.

Gamzee, who was high as usual, looked at Karkat and smile goofily, and between that and his clown makeup, curly hair, and good looks, Karkat blushed even deeper. They both leaned in, and as their lips touched, people around the pool cheered. Sollux Captor, a computer nerd with a lisp, (also a killer DJ, just thought you should know) began playing Macklemore's "Same Love". Everyone grabbed their date and started to slow dance, to a rap song. Really. Really author? Just then, Kelli arrived.

"Ewww look at the two faggots, oops I mean four," nodding her head at John and Dave, whose eyes immediately filled with tears of hurt.

"Kelli, if you can't accept that that is who they are, then just shut up." Vriska said sassily.

"You shouldn't talk, Bitchka. I'm surprised you're still walking after what I did to you. You don't even deserve Tavros, we all know that he wants me, and using a little whore to make me jealous. But I'm not jealous of you."

"Then why did you kiss Tavros at the beach? And knocking me out? What was that about?"

"That, was about getting ahead. But don't worry, soon you will be in Tavros's past, and I will be in his future.

:What, so you can suck him dry and use him up like you do your tampons? Opps, I forgot, you haven't hit this month have you? *koff koff* slut *koff koff*"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Kelli shrieked.

"You heard. Everyone is sick and tired of you walking over us, we've all had enough."

Kelli grabbed Tavros and began to rape his face like she did earlier that day. Tavros pushed her away with a look of disgust on his face and wiped the lipstick off his cheek, grimacing. Kelli shrieked again in a very shrill tone, and rushed at him again, but this was not the brightest idea. Tavros had backed up so he was behind Vriska, with his hands on her shoulders, ready to hold her back. She remained calm, so Tavros let down his guard, and at the last second, she hit Kelli with a swift "cunt punt", her patented move-, well, you know.

Kelli cringed, and admitting defeat, left for home, doubled over and groaning from the pain.

"Wwell then, now that that episode is overr, leeet's resuume the pa*hic*rty." Eridan drawled, slurring his words. God he did not handle alcohol well, even for a 13 year old kid, he had only had a single wine cooler.

Now he was on to the stronger stuff, like whisky and vodka. He was getting worse, more aggressive, meaner.

Before long he was walking around yelling anyone or anything he saw. He walked up to Vriska and began ranting. "Who the hell do you *hic* think you are taking my man Tavros like that?"

"Eridan what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know," he said pushing her. "You *hic* know exactly what I'm talking about, you bitch."

"Eridan you're drunk, why don't you just lay down for a bit?"

"WHY DON'T, YOUUUU, SHUT THE FUCK UP, LITTLE MISS VRISKA?" He yelled.

Tavros walked over, ready to intervene if things got out of control.

"Eridan I really think that you should sit down. You're not looking too good bro."

"DOn't *hic* bro me mister."

Eridan pushed Tavros, who was standing on the edge of the pool, and lost his balance, sliding down the side of the pool, and Vriska was sure he was out cold. She heard an ear deafening CRACK!, and she saw blood begin to pool around Tavros.

She immediately slid down to his side, put her hands on his chest and began sobbing. She saw Dave, John, Gamzee, Karkat, and even Sollux pull out their phones and dial 911. She looked up at them, tears in her eyes, and said two words, "Thank you."

She began sobbing again, and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Equius, a boy who was a strong silent type, kind of like a bad boy, but was very polite and smart, he had a very soft spot for his best friend Nepeta, who had a cat obsession, kind of like a little girl who had tea parties stuck in a teenage girl's body.

Equius only said one phrase, "He'll be okay."

The way he said it, Vriska wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't.

3 Days Later

Vriska was sitting in her chair next to her boyfriend's bed, holding one of his hands with both of hers, stroking it gently with her thumb. Tavros's dad was with Victor in the cafeteria, getting the little tyke some food to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Tavros." She mumbled. Vriska could no longer cry, it was as if all the tears she could ever produce were gone. She lifted her head when she heard a knock on the door.

was there, with his stethoscope around his neck and his clipboard held against his chest with one arm. He used the other to scratch his beard, when he said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Vriska gulped. This moment always comes, whether it be in books, movies, and tv shows. "Can I have the good news first?"

"The good news is your friend here will live. There is a small chance that he will walk again after the damage to his legs. They would have to heal for a few years. The bad news is that the operation would cost a fortune." explained.

"Oh... Thank you doctor." Vriska said sadly. walked out of the room and Vriska began sobbing her dry tears once again.

"Ugghhhh..." Tavros groaned. "Vris-Vriska?"

"Tavros?" Vriska said holding back a sob. "How do you feel?"

"Heh, That;s the second time in two days you've asked me that. But I feel like shit."

"Umm, Tav, you've been out for three days."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well you pissed Eridan off and he pushed you into the empty , they say that you might not walk again, and while the possibility of you walking again is there,it's incredibly expensive."

"I don't have to walk, I'm just happy to be I want to walk. I want to be able to run and bike and be just can't afford it." Tavros said sadly.

"I know one family that can, and legally they ARE responsible."

"NO. VRISKA I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THE AMPORA'S MONEY. NO."

"Tav it doesn't matter what you care they are legally obliged to pay or they will go to jail. And if they was still here the Peixes's would help you."

"Okay, fine. I'll take the Ampora's money." Tavros grumbled.

One month later the Nitrams and Amporas were preparing to leave for New York, where the Nitrams would reside until Tavros's legs healed, then they would move back to Alternia. At the terminal, Tavros hugged Vriska goodbye from his wheelchair, which was not as easy as it used to be. They were both crying.

Tavros put his thumb on Vriska's chin and made her look at him. "Hey. Don't worry, it'll be alright. You survived without me for 13 years, and you can do it again IF you have to."

"But I don't want to Tavros, I don't want to live without you. Not anymore. I'll be all alone again."

"Shh, Vriska. No you won't. You'll have Dave, and John, and Gamzee, and Sollux. Don't forget Karkat. They'll be there for you just like I was. Or they'll die trying."

"Okay, but it's still not you Tav."

"I know, but look what the Amporas gave me." He said as he pulled a Samsung Galaxy S3 out of his pocket.

"Why would they get you a phone? This doesn't make any sense."

"Because now I'm going to call you. EVERY, SINGLE, NIGHT."

"Really?" Vriska's face lit up like the night sky on the Fourth of July.

"Of course. I have to go now, Vriska, just remember I love you. Stay strong." And with that Tavros departed after giving her one last farewell kiss on the cheek.

**"****Goodbye, Tavros." Vriska mumbled after him, beginning to sob again.**

_**"And every time you make me cry, **__**every time **__**you make me cry, I love you a little bit more." -Complicated, Yourfavoritemartian**_


	5. Plug In Baby

4 years later

Vriska woke up on the first day of Junior year. Great, she thought. I have to put up with those assholes that treat me like shit again. Over the four years since he left, Vriska still talked with Tavros, and he was what got her through the day, but even he couldn't take ALL the pain away. Now she hadn't heard from him in several months, and during that time, she became very depressed. To relieve the pain, she would spend her days with her new best friend, Ray Zur. She began to think she would never see Tavros again.

After a few weeks of school, more being called "Man Crippler" or "Black Widow", because of what "she" did to Tavros, even though it was really Eridan. everyone brushed it off because he was popular. Some had even began to dump their lunch trays on her after they were done with them. She would trudge home smelling like school pizza and milk. She couldn't wait for the day when, IF, she could hold Tavros in her arms once more. She walked until she could see her home, and breathed a sigh of relief. That was until she was pushed from behind.

She turned to see Caleb and Marcus, apparently off of Kelli's leash. The look in their eyes was almost, hungry. They advanced on her slowly and when she tried to run, but she was caught by a hand. She looked up and saw Eridan, smirking. He had the same hungry look in his eyes. He pushed her on the ground and pulled her jacket off, along with her backpack, leaving her in her short sleeve tee-shirt from the concert Tavros took her to four years earlier.

From where he was, Eridan could easily see the scars on her wrists. Smirking he bent over, touching her in places she did not wish to be touched, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, toots. We're gonna do a whole lot worse than that. We're gonna fill buckets with your blood."

With that, he laughed. A cruel, sinister laugh that couldn't be described as anything but rusty iron nails scraping on a chalkboard, but lower pitched.

Vriska gulped, "Please... Eridan... don't do this."

"Look at her pleading! Oh I love this sight. Just stay in your knees, though Vriska." And with that, he knocked her out with a slight hit to the temple.

When she awoke, Vriska found herself in an empty warehouse, chained to a wall. Oh perfect, They're going to rape me, then torture me, and then kill me. She thought. Eridan began walking toward her with a knife, which he was twirling in his fingers.

When he reached her, he made a long, shallow cut trailing from her shoulder to her collar bone. He began to laugh at her pain and discomfort. "Oh god this is better than I ever thought. This is soooo much fun."

Eridan cackled again, but he was cut off when something caramel flew into his face. He got up and glared at who hit him, but his scowl turned to a look of pure fear when he saw a towering Tavros, who pulled him to his feet and shoved him up against the wall, punching him repeatedly in the face. Eridan fell to the ground, a bloody pulp.

Vriska was passing in and out as the wound on her shoulder continued to bleed. All she heard were the sounds of fighting, and the last thing she remembered before passing out completely was a familiar pair of chocolaty eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Vriska. I'm here now." Tavros said unchaining her.

A few hours later Vriska woke up with a massive headache, but noticed there was another person in her room. She saw the one person she cared about other than her brother. Tavros.

"Tav... You came for me... you're here." She said feebly.

"I will always be here Vriska. I will always come for you, Vriska. I love you."

"Where were you? For months I didn't hear from you for three months, Tav!"

"They had me up in the mountains, no connections to the outside world. I lived with other people that had the operation, and we learned to walk again, to run, climb swim. Everyday I thought of you, telling myself to push on just so I could see your face again."

"I'm sorry Tavros. For what I did to you and-" she was cut off by Tavros placing his lips on hers, giving her a feeling that she hadn't felt in so long. Tavros kept it soft, a nice slow kiss, showing his love for Vriska with his lips. He pulled away after a few minutes, leaving Vriska panting and pouting/. For a while, they sat there and talked about what they had been doing the past few months.

After a while Tavros moved on to her hospital bed and held her while she cried about school, her home, him not being there, Karkat and Gamzee moving away, and even the attack. She sobbed into his chest, feeling for the first time something she hadn't felt in a long time. Love. Eventually Vriska cried herself to sleep, so Tavros sat there thinking about how much he had missed her, and eventually fell asleep next to his girlfriend.

**"My plug in baby , Crucifies my enemies ,When I'm tired of giving , My plug in baby , In unbroken virgin realities , Is tired of living." -Plug In Baby, Muse**


	6. Feeling Good

**Hi guys! Someone requested smut, so bear with me it's my first attempt! Thank you for reading. :)**

Even though Vriska didn't need to stay in the hospital, Tavros refused to leave her side. He carried her the five miles home. On the way, Vriska fell asleep on his back, snoring in his ear. He reminisced about all the good times he and Vriska and Victor had at the beach. They arrived at Vriska's house, and Tavros rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Victor asked when he answered the door. He saw Tavros and his jaw dropped. Victor was going into third grade now, and it had been four whole years since he saw his "big brother". He was almost as sad as Vriska was, but he refrained from jumping on one-day-brother-in-law. Instead, he read Tavros's tired expression and saw Vriska asleep on his back. Victor nodded and allowed Tavros to enter.

Tavros walked up two flights of stairs and went into Vriska's room. He saw posters of bands and movies on her walls, a desktop on the other side of the room, and a table full of artsy stuff like paint and clay. He carried her over to her bed, set her down, and covered her up. As he went to go spend time with Vick, he heard Vriska mumble, "Will you stay with me Tavros?'

He sighed, got into bed with Vriska, and whispered, "Of course I will."

When Vriska awoke, she found her head on Tavros's chest, rising up and down with his breath. She leaned up and kissed his lips, savoring the sensation. She held onto the kiss for a few more seconds, but when she pulled away she felt strong arms pull her into a warm hug. She looked up to Tavros smiling down at her, a warm look in his eyes.

"Hey." He greeted, kissing her forehead.

"How much do you sleep, Tavros?" Vriska asked, shifting the kiss to her lips.

"Not sure, but sometimes people think I slipped into a coma." He chuckled against her lips.

Tavros snaked his arms around Vriska's waist and deepened the kiss. In response, Vriska ran her hands through his mohawk, allowing her mind to be consumed by the bliss as Tavros kissed his way along her jawline, down her neck, and back up to her lips.

Vriska moaned from the feeling of Tavros holding her, kissing her exposed neck, and the fact that he was back. She licked his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which he granted happily. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, with Tavros eventually giving in to Vriska. Vriska broke the kiss, panting for air, while Tavros just looked upset.

"Hey I wasn't done yet." He complained.

"Yeah well if we went on until you were done, you'd have a dead Vriska on your hands." She shot back.

Tavros leaned back on his elbows, grinning maniacally. "Round two?"

"You're on." Vriska whispered seductively, nipping his earlobe and pushing him back onto his back. Tavros groaned as she grinded her hips into his, and he had had enough. He broke the kiss, staring Vriska in the eye. Blushing, Tavros managed to mumble, "No, not yet. I love you Vriska, I really do. But I can't do this yet."

Vriska put on her puppy dog face, pleading with him. "Pwease? Pwetty pwease Pupa?" She asked using the nickname he hated.

"Now it's definitely a no." he said, flipping them over so that he was on top. "Plus, Victor is asleep in the next room over." Tavros whispered as he attacked her neck once more.

"And I'm going to have to punish you, Vris." Tavros began to kiss her more passionately than before, and as she was moaning against his lips, he stopped, stood up, and left the room.

"Tavros? Where are you going?" Vriska called after him.

"You'll see soon, Vriska." He replied mysteriously.

Twenty minutes later Tavros returned with a small box hidden in his pocket. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Vriska complied and shut her eyes tightly. "Can I open them yet?" She ales eagerly.

"Yep." Tavros said popping the p.

When Vriska opened her eyes she found a sterling silver necklace in her hands. There were words studded with bright diamonds, catching her eye. The words spelled out "TaVris".

"Tav... How did you afford this? It must have cost a lot of money! And what's TaVris mean?"

"Oh I got a job working in New York and saved up all my spare money for this. And TaVris is what Nepeta refers our relationship to.

"Tavros.. I can't believe this... It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

Tavros kissed back, but not as rough as last time. This kiss was sweeter, as if he wanted to show her how much he cared for her.

Tavros gently pushed Vriska on to the comfy waterbed, breaking the kiss. He popped open the DVD player and put her favorite movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which he burned onto one disc so it was one part instead of two.

He wrapped his arm around her while holding a bowl of popcorn in his lap along with the box of tissues that she required due to the amount of tears.

"Don't be such a baby, Vris. It's only a movie about a book."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FEELS, TAVROS!" She sobbed into his chest.

"Shh it's okay. It's okay." Tavros handed her a new and unused tissue while he kissed the top of her head.

Tavros held her close to him, and eventually her sobs subsided, but when they reached the end of the movie, Tavros began to tear up along with Vriska. Vriska went to kiss her boyfriend but saw tears rolling down his cheek. "Wait it just ends like that? That's horrible. NINETEEN FUCKING YEARS AND THEY DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THOSE YEARS, LIKE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK."

"Aww is Tavros getting 'feels'? HAHAHAHA SUCKS DOESN'T IT!" Vriska exclaimed hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up you, and just go to sleep."

The next morning Tavros woke up and got ready for the day. While he was showering, he heard the door to the bathroom open. He stopped for a moment, and called out, "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?" he had to yell just to hear himself over the water.

When no one replied, he closed his eyes and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Vriska staring him down with a smirk, she pushed him against the wall, smiling as her hand traced patterns on his chest.

"Taaaaaaaavroooooooos... How are you doing?"

"Um other than the fact that my girlfriend is naked... and in the shower... with me. I'm doing.. pretty horrible. Vris I told you not yet."

"But I want this, Tav.. Can't you see that?"

Tavros gulped and sighed heavily. He managed to huskily say, "O-Okay... But Vris.. If I hurt you... You tell me."

"No problem Tavros." Vriska said as slid her hand down his stomach. Reaching down, Vriska grabbed Tavros's shaft. The rest of Vriska's body followed her hand, and when her face was crotch level with Tavros, she pumped his member a few times before taking it in her mouth. She gagged at first, but quickly got used to the size. She moved her mouth up and down Tavros's rod, and eventually she picked up the pace. Tavros groaned out loud at the feeling of her mouth around his dick. Vriska took his dick as far down as she could, and began humming with him in her mouth. Tavros nearly passed out from the pleasure of the vibrations coursing through his body.

"V-Vriska-a. I-I'm close." Tavros shuddered as Vriska continued her oral assault on him.

"I know but hold on I want to make this last Tav."

"I can't hold on any longer, Vris!" He yelled as he blew his load in her mouth. Vriska tried to keep it all in, but some dripped down her chin, but she scooped it up with her finger and swallowed it along with the rest of Tavros's seed.

"God Vris, where did you learn to do that?"

" I don't know I just did what I thought would make you feel good." She giggled.

"Well now it's my turn." Tavros grinned as he pushed Vriska against the wall. He took her mounds in his hands and began to massage them. He took one of her nipples in his fingers and the other in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue until it was hard enough to cut through fog. He used his fingers to pinch and twist her other nipple, and the moans Vriska was giving off told him he was doing alright. He switched and gave the other nipple the same attention.

He moved down to her core, which radiated heat and he could tell she was fairly wet even with the showers water. He gave it an experimental lick, and the bittersweet juices tingled his taste buds. He throat his tongue inside her, and he was delighted to earn a shuddering moan. He started to bring a finger up to her cunt, but grinned mischieviously. He reached for the extendable shower head, and lifting it up, doubled Vriska's pleasure by eating her out and spraying her at the same time.

Another light bulb went off in Tavros's twisted mind as he lifted two of his fingers to her aching core, and began to add even more pleasure. It didn't take long for Vriska to climax, but she attempted to warn Tavros, but couldn't manage to as she hit her orgasm, her juices spilling down Tavros's throat, which he happily drank.

He turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping Vriska in the towel with him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, picking her up without breaking the kiss. He carried them to her room, asking "Are we the only ones home?"

"Yes, my mom's at work and Vick is at his friends house."

"Good." Tavros breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking up at his girlfriend, he placed the tip of his dick against her entrance, and with her nod of permission, slowly entered her. The friction was amazing, and Tavros had to fight his instincts to just fuck her as hard as he could. He didn't want to hurt her at at all. When he felt something blocking the way, he looked back up at Vriska.

Vriska was wearing a pained expression on her face. "Just go on, Pupa."

Tavros nodded and pushed through the elastic barrier swiftly, and covered Vriska's scream as he kissed her on the lips. He could see the tears beginning to roll down her face. He felt incredibly bad, so he held her there until she allowed him to continue.

When Vriska told him to continue, Tavros began thrusting in and out of her. He went slowly at first, but began to speed up to Vriska's commands. He increased his pace, and after a few minutes, he could feel the pressure building. Vriska's moans made the task of holding as long as possible even harder.

Vriska gasped and moaned, but was able to tell Tavros "Tav-ros, I-I'm going to cum."

"Yeah so am I." Tavros said as he increased his speed even more, and after a few thrusts Vriska came, her walls clenched around Tavros's manhood, who couldn't control it any longer, and let his release come inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, but quickly rolled off to avoid hurting her anymore. Vriska turned over and snuggled into Tavros under his arm, smiling iblissfully.

"THAT. Was amazing. Thank you Tavros."

"Yeah, it was. WAIT... I came inside you. Oh god. We forgot to use protection, Vris."

"As if. You forgot Tavros. I didn't." Vriska replied smugly holding up a bottle of birth control.

"Oh thank god." Was all Tavros could say.

They continued talking and exchanging short kisses before they realized.

"We were supposed to go to school today." Tavros said.

"My mom won't care and you guys are still getting settled into your new home." Vriska comforted Tavros.

"Whatever."

"See? I always win." She laughed as she dozed off in his arms. Tavros just chuckled. He sat there thinking and playing with her red hair.

"I guess you do always win, Vris." He said kissing her head before falling asleep.

**"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me. And I'm feeling good." - Feeling good, Muse**


	7. Hero of War

Vriska woke up in Tavros's arms. Oh yeah... THAT happened. WAIT, that really just happened... I just had sex. Vriska contemplated as Akon came to her with words of wisdom AND IT FELT SO GOOD! No, that's stupid. Shut up Akon, no fireworks are coming out of my boobs.

Did she really want it? Was she sure Tavros liked it? Did she really deserve Tavros after after all she put him through? She began to cry when the biggest question popped up in her mind. Am I worthless?

Tavros groaned and opened his eyes to see Vriska sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Vriska looked up into his eyes with. "What's the matter Vriska?" he asked, seeing the sadness in her eyes that couldn't be covered up with a smile.

"Oh, nothing really. I mean, you're so good to me. What did I ever to do deserve you?"

"Vriska, you were you, you were alone, you struggled. You survived for so long by yourself, and no one should have to do that. Now come here." Tavros said, pulling her up to be closer to him. "Also, I know that look in your eyes. You're not worthless. You're worth everything to me."

Vriska closed all the space she could between them. She felt something hard and warm appear between her legs. She shivered with delight and looked up at Tavros with a smirk on her face. "Oh? What's this?"

"Well to be fair, you are incredibly close. And your boobs are hanging out still. I'm sorry for thinking."

"Do you want to know what I'M thinking, Tavros?" She said sliding her hand down his chest. Tavros grabbed her hands shaking his head,

"I don't care what you think, I think once is enough for today."

"Well, I think once is too few and three times is too little." Vriska replied pressing her lips against his well toned abs and blowing a raspberry on his stomach, making him laugh and let go of her hands.

When Tavros recovered from his hysteric fit of laughing he looked down see Vriska smirking, her hands on his shaft. Tavros gulped and prepared for what was coming next when he felt something hot and moist swallow him. Tavros grunted as he felt his member hit the back of her throat. She increased her rhythm bobbing up and down on his length. Tavros ran his hands through her hair, controlling her speed. Vriska pulled off and began to leave a trail of kisses from the base to the tip of his dick, teasing his head with her tongue. She took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his organ. She used one of her hand to massage his balls and the other to pump his dick.

"Aghh, Vris I'm close," Tavros shuddered. Vriska replied simply by nodding and she gave one last suck before releasing him from her mouth, keeping hand his cock, she raised up and kissed while she stroked him. "Fly pupa, fly." Vriska said as she began to suck on his neck.

Tavros's eyes rolled back in his head as he finished, his hot, sticky substance dripping out onto his stomach. Vriska ceased her actions as she licked his cum off his stomach. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you Vriska? Not just the fact that you're incredibly sexy, but that you are beautiful on the inside. Now come on. Get your bathing suit so we can go to the beach." Tavros said, making Vriska blush.

"Okay!" Vriska exclaimed, jumping up just to be grabbed by Tavros.

"Turn around, Vris." He whispered in her ear.

Vriska complied, and when she faced Tavros he kissed her so passionately Vriska's mind went blank. "Tavros, what th-" She was cut off by his fingers trailing over her snatch, teasing her before he slipped one inside of her damp core. He slid his finger in and out for a few minutes before added a second finger. Vriska panted and moaned as Tavros pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He increased his speed and used his thumb to tease her clit. "Tavros, I'm going to cum..." Vriska gasped.

Tavros nodded and pushed her back onto the bed. He kneeled down continued treating Vriska using his tongue to tease her as it slipped inside her with his fingers. He continued this until Vriska's release came. Tavros caught the fluid in his mouth. After swallowing, he carried Vriska to the shower, turned on the hot water, and said to her "If you need help washing your back, just call me."

After washing every area she could reach, Vriska called for her lover-boy "Ohh Tavroooos!" She sing songed.

"Yes, my love?" Tavros mimicked with a pompous accent, "What is it you require?"

"I require my posterior to be decontaminated, sir."

"Very well." Tavros replied stepping in to aide her. He took the soapy washcloth and rubbed Vriska's back softly, careful not to hurt her. He moved the rag down to her ass, and began to wash. After he finished, Tavros placed the cloth down and kissed Vriska softly. Vriska grabbed his butt, causing him to grunt in protest. Vriska smirked and went to sass him when he unexpectedly smacked her ass. Not lightly, but not too hard.

"I've had enough Vris, I'm gonna go get dressed then we can head to the lake, okay?"

"Okay, Tav."

A few minutes later Tavros and Vriska left the Serket home and headed to the lake. When they got to the beach, they saw most of their friends getting ready to play a shirts vs skins volleyball game. "HEY HEY! TAVROS IS BACK GUYS!" Dave yelled as he ran up with John and they each gave Tavros a fistbump. Dave, John, Equius, and Sollux were all tall, ranging from 5'10" to 6'2", but none were as tall as Tavros, who was about 6'5".

Vriska walked over to her friends, who were gossiping about all girl things, like boys, clothes, and other girls. When they looked up, they saw the guys, arguing over which team got Tavros, seeing as how he was the tallest.

"Dave and I should get Tavros! We're shorter!" John stated.

"But you guyth can actually play well!" Sollux countered in his usual lisp.

Aradia giggled from the side. "Don't you just love his lisp? I think it's adorable. He reminds me of a bee."

Aradia was a very chill girl, who liked everything mellow, from calming art to classical music to bees. One thing Aradia and Sollux did together as a couples activity was raise hives of bees. When Sollux had agreed to help her, she was incredibly happy that she had finally gotten him away from his computer.

"Yes, but look at Equius! He is so purrfect!" Nepeta purred, still obsessed with cats.

"I think John looks the best!" Dave shouted at them from the beach, causing everyone to laugh and John to blush.

The guys continued to argue over Tavros while the girls argued over who had the best body.

"HEY, ARE YOU LOUSY FUCKASSES ARGUING OVER WHOSE TEAM TAVROS SHOULD BE ON? THAT IS FUCKING PATHETIC!"

"Aw man, Kar, we were gonna sneak up all ninja like, now you just went and up and motherfuckin' spoiled it. Shit was supposed to be miraculous."

Everyone turned their heads to see Gamzee and Karkat walking towards them on the beach. Gamzee sat down with the girls and pulled out a Faygo, which he began to sip. "Sup, my motherfuckin' invertasiblings?"

The guys began to play volleyball, with the teams of Karkat, John and Dave, and Tavros, Equius, and Sollux. John served the ball, but Sollux bumped it towards Equius who set it up for Tavros to hit. When Tavros jumped up above the net and spiked the ball hard towards the ground, Sollux and Equius cheered.

"HA! TAKE THAT KK!" Sollux laughed.

"Tavros... can I just say, that was incredible. STRONG SPIKE!" Equius joked, which was a very rare thing.

The next point went to Karkat's team because Sollux's serve hit the net.

"Hey it's okay Sol, you'll get it next time!" Tavros comforted.

Sollux looked up and smiled "You think tho?" He asked hopefully.

"I know so, bro. LOOK OUT!"

Sollux turned around to see the volleyball hit him in the face.

"Ouch... That thmarth KK..." Sollux rubbed his nose.

"WELL FUCKASS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION... BUT SORRY BRO." Karkat yelled.

After deciding to take a break, the guys sat down to enjoy some Faygo with Gamzee.

Dave and John congratulated Karkat by smacking his ass. On both cheeks. This action earned a full on blush from Karkat.

"Hey, you motherfuckers better not be making a move on my man." Gamzee warned, walking up and grabbing hold of Karkat's ass as well. Karkat sat down with Gamzee in his lap, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow, could you guys stop. We're eating here." Aradia said sassily.

"Well that's up and motherfuckin homophobic, sister." Gamzee replied.

"No, I just don't like it when anyone tries to eat another persons face off while I am eating. It tends to take away my appetite."

Tavros walked over to the lake's shore and slowly walked in. Vriska watched his actions curiously. When Tavros was at shoulder height, she became worried. "Hey Tavros! Whatcha doin' out there?" She called to him.

"Oh I'm just burning some energy. Don't worry." He said staring longingly at the island in the middle of the lake. "Hey, you guys. No one has ever been to the island. Wanna check it out?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course, motherfucker. It will be so full of miracles." Gamzee said.

"Great. You guys go get the canoes, meet me there in twenty minutes."

"Dude, you don't even have a boat. how are you gonna get there?" Dave asked.

"I've got legs, I've got a way." Tavros stated matter of factly. He pushed up from the bottom of the lake and began sprint swimming to the island.

"BUT THAT ISLAND IS A HALF MILE AWAY YOU FUCKASS! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Karkat yelled.

"Dude, he's got this." John stated.

The nine teenagers found three of the canoes that were stashed there. Vriska got into a boat with John and Dave, sitting in the middle. On the way there, she heard Gamzee yell, "Y'all motherfuckers wanna have a race? Shit would be miraculous yo."

Dave yelled back, "SURE JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a small stereo. He put in a personal CD he made and skipped to track 9.  
"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals, and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, watching us all with the eyeeeeeeeee, of the tiger." Blared out of the speaker.

"HOLY SHIT. That song is so full of miracles." Gamzee yelled over the noise.

"Seriously Dave? This song? You played it the whole car ride here." John complained.

"This song's my jam John. Don't hate."

When they arrived at the island, Tavros was nowhere to be seen. Vriska got out of the canoe, leaving Dave and John to pull it ashore. "Tavros! Where are you?" She called.

Tavros swung down from an oak tree, munching on an apple. "Oh hey babe. Waddup?"

Vriska walked over and kissed his cheek, and then said, "Get down from there, monkey boy."

"Monkey see, monkey do." Tavros said kissing her on the lips. Grinning, he dropped down down from his branch.

"I found this orchard. Full of fruit. And there's an old cabin nearby."

"And?"

"Well let's check it out!" Tavros yelled, pulling her into a hug. He winked over her shoulder at John, who nodded while trying to stifle a laugh.

When they reached the cabin, Tavros led Vriska inside. They snooped around for a bit, but found nothing. Vriska turned to say something to Tavros, only to find he wasn't there. "Tavros? You there?" She asked.

She began to turn a corner when Tavros jumped out and yelled, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA.""Tavros! You scared me half to death."

"Ah, sorry Vris. Come on! I'll carry you back to the shore."

"Okay," Vriska said jumping up on his back. Even though she weighed 125 pounds, Tavros was able to sprint the whole way to the beach.

They saw Equius starting a fire, while Dave and John were laying down on the sand, looking at the stars. Karkat was looking for crabs on the beach, unsuccessfully. Aradia was tuning a guitar and humming a lullaby, while Sollux was making a playlist on his phone. Gamzee was drinking Faygo, and Rose and Kanaya were splashing each other in the water. Tavros set Vriska down next to Sollux, and walked over to Araida, and whispered something in her ear. Then he walked over to Gamzee, who nodded after Tavros walked away. He told something to Sollux, who grinned deviously. "You got it Tavroth." he said.

All at once, they all made some noises, Aradia playing her guitar, Gamzee made a fairly impressive bass line with his mouth, and Sollux was able to play drums fairly well with his phone. Dave turned on his radio and Starlight began to play.

Tavros appeared next to Vriska, softly singing along.

Far away

This ship has taken me far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight

I will be chasing a starlight

Until the end of my life

I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

My life

You electrify my life

Let's conspire to ignite

All the souls that would die just to feel alive

I'll never let you go

If you promise not to fade away

Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

Far away

This ship has taken me far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die

I'll never let you go

If you promise not to fade away

Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold

Tavros finished the song and kissed Vriska softly on the lips. When he pulled away, her eyes were brimming with tears. "I love you Vriska. I always will." When she looked down, she saw that she was standing in the water.

When did I get here? She asked herself.

Suddenly, Tavros pulled her underwater. She opened her eyes and saw him pulling a storage bin over them.

What the fuck is he doing?

When Tavros pulled her up, she wasn't at the surface, but rather underneath the bin, and able to breathe. "Hey." Tavros said simply.

"Hi. What are we doing here?"

"Well Aradia doesn't like it when people do this in front of her." Tavros said pulling her into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue along her lip, pleading for entrance, which Vriska happily granted. Their tongues intertwined in a dance of power. After a few minutes, Tavros pulled away. "I love you Vriska."

Vriska went to reply, but that's when she heard the shots.

Tavros held his hand over her mouth to prevent her from being heard. He held a single finger to his lips, and slipped underwater without a sound.

Vriska sat there, scared and alone. She wondered what happened. She heard sounds of fighting, Tavros and some other being. She lifted the storage bin as quietly as she could, and saw a nightmare. Tavros was fighting off three guys, but just barely. On the ground she saw two bodies. Vriska walked on shore and saw Sollux and Aradia, shot. Aradia was barely breathing, while Sollux was hit in shoulder. He was wincing from the pain, nodding that he was okay. Apparently Aradia was hit in the shoulder too, but she passed out from the pain.

She looked up to see that Tavros had knocked out one of the guys, who she saw was Caleb. The other two, Marcus and Eridan, were trying to find an opening, but Tavros refused to give in. Marcus pulled out a knife, about five inches long, and took a stab at Tavros, who just sidestepped and grabbed his right arm. Tavros twisted it, and pushed his elbow. Marcus screamed loudly, and collapsed with his arm at an odd angle.

Eridan charged at Tavros, throwing a left hook, but faking and hitting Tavros in the nose with a right jab. Tavros stumbled backwards a little bit, but dodged Eridan's tackle. While he was behind Eridan, Tavros swiped Eridan's legs out from underneath him. Eridan tried to get up, but Tavros grasped his hair, and held the knife at Eridan's throat. "First me, then Vriska, now Sollux and Aradia. Next time, I WILL END YOU." Tavros threatened. He hit Eridan hard on the back of his head with the knife's handle.

Tavros ran over to Vriska, making sure she was okay. "Hey, there's only one canoe. I think the others might have left. We should get these two to the hospital. Sollux!" he said.

"Yeth?" Sollux lisped.

"Can you walk? What about that arm?"

"I can walk, but this arm ith utheleth for now. Thorry."

"That's alright. Do you have a car?"

"My mom'th thation wagon. Here." Sollux answered fumbling around in his pocket for the keys.

"Alright. Let's go." Tavros carried Aradia to the canoe while Vriska helped Sollux walk.

"You know it hit my shoulder, right, Vrithka?"

"Oh, sorry, Sol."

"It'th okay, Thankth for the help."

The ride in the canoe was quiet, same as the car ride to the hospital. After they were safe in the ER, Tavros took Vriska home before dropping the station wagon off at the Captor residence before walking back to Vriska's. He opened the door with his key, and trudged up the Vriska's room. He changed into shorts and a t-shirt before laying down next to Vriska for the night.

****

"A hero of war, is that what they see, just medals and scars, so damn proud of me." -Hero of War, Rise Against


	8. But Tonight We Dance

Vriska woke up to the smell of breakfast. She ran down to the kitchen, wondering who was cooking breakfast. Of course, it was Tavros. How could she have expected him not to be able to cook.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Tavros chuckled giving her a plateful of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Hey. What time is it?" Vriska asked. She sat down at the table across from Tavros.

"It's about nine o' clock. I got back here around one, and you were already asleep so I decided I wouldn't wake you."

"Hey.. Tavros? Where did you learn to cook?"

"There was a culinary school across the street from our building so the Ampora's were generous and paid for the school."

"Oh, that was nice if them. But where did you learn to fight like that?"

Tavros sighed, and put his fork down. "One night Rufioh and I were walking home from the Yankees game, when we were jumped. There were four of them Rufioh did his best to fight back, but it was hopeless. One of them held me and made me watch as they beat him up. Finally, one of them pulled a knife, and stabbed Rufioh. I used my cellphone to call the cops, but the muggers were gone. And when the paramedics arrived, Rufioh had already lost too much blood. I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Rufioh was going to graduate college that month. The Ampora's were sympathetic, all of them but that insufferable douche bag Eridan. They paid for self defense lessons in martial arts, pankration, and boxing."

When Tavros looked up he saw Vriska in tears. He felt part of his soul die. Vriska gripped his hands tight, and he held hers reassuringly. Tavros gave her a small smile and cleared their dishes.

They decided that they would go to school today. On the walk there, they took their time. They were already late, so it wouldn't hurt to be a little more tardy. When they arrived at Alternia HS, Vriska waited outside the office while Tavros got his schedule.

"What do you have for today, Vris?"

"I have homeroom with White, AP chemistry with Olson, then AP history with Benjamin, third lunch, and gym with Cauthorn."

"That's odd." Tavros showed her schedule to her, and smirked as her eyes widened. "We have the same classes everyday."

Vriska giggled and jumped up and down happily. "Come one we'll be late for third period. Ms. Benjamin is going to love you!"

The two of them walked in to the class hand in hand. Vriska handed their passes to the teacher, and sat down in an empty two seat desk at the back. Most of the girls were undressing Tavros with their eyes, while the guys were sizing him up to see how easy it would be to fight him.

"Well, it seems we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hello. My name is Tavros Nitram."

The class's jaws dropped. The girls were surprised he was so tall and good looking, and the guys were surprised Tavros was walking.

Tavros blushed at the looks he was getting as he walked to his seat next to Vriska. The girls seemed to be staring at his ass. When he sat down, he took Vriska's hand in his own and put it on the desk, showing he was taken. Most of the girls pouted while the guys were happy that he was out of the competition.

During the class they learned about the different levels of government, and how they are interdependent on each other. Vriska was daydreaming out the window, reminding Tavros of the glances they would exchange in seventh grade. He pokes her side, causing her to squirm.

"What was that for?" She hissed.

"I just wanted to see your reaction, that's all."

Twenty minutes later Vriska had fallen asleep on the desk, and was mumbling quietly. "No, don't hurt him. Don't hurt Tavros. Please Eridan."

Tavros shook Vriska awake, making sure she was alright.

The rest of class passed by uneventfully. When the bell rang, Tavros carried Vriska to lunch. Her laughter filled the halls as they caught up with Karkat, John, Dave, Gamzee, Nepeta and Equius.

Equius, who was normally silent pulled Tavros aside, "Tavros, I know I don't normally ask anyone for advice, but I need your help."

"Yeah sure. I'd be happy to help. What is it?"

"Well, I, I'm in love with Nepeta. But I don't know how to ask her out."

"Alright, all you have to do is tell her how you feel, and if she says no, she probably didn't see how cool you are."

"Oh, okay. I'll ask her. I need to go refresh real quick."

"Haha you do that bro."

They sat down at one of the circular tables in the courtyard. Tavros went to fetch Vriska and his lunches. When he came back with two trays of salad, apples, and milk, he sat down next to her and began to eat silently.

One kid walked over and dumped his egg salad on Vriska. Tavros began seething with rage.

"Hey, asshole. That's my girlfriend. Apologize. NOW. "

"Oh, my bad. I thought this filthy whore was the trash can. My bad. She looks just like one." The kid snorted. He must have had a death wish.

Tavros sighed. "I am going to give you one chance to take that back. I advise you do just that."

"Tavros, stop. It's okay." Vriska soothed.

"Yeah. Hear that Tavros? Your little trash can said stop."

Tavros snapped. He jumped up and elbowed the asshole in the nose, following with a knee to his gut. Tavros grabbed his hair and pulled him over to a trash can. He punched the kid in the face a few times before stuffing him in the garbage disposal.

Wiping his hands, he walked back t his seat and continued to eat his lunch. He wrapped his arm around Vriska and glared at the kid in the trash can.

Dave stood up and helped the kid out of the waste bin. "Man you really shouldn't piss him off. Now go apologize asshole."

The kid stumbled over to Vriska. Looking down, he muttered, "I'm sorry for insulting you and dumping my lunch on you."

"Motherfucker she can't hear you. Look her in the eye when you say that." Gamzee ordered. Even GAMZEE was pissed, which wasn't good. They had tried to stop Vriska's bullying all through high school and eighth grade, but it was no use.

The boy looked into Vriska's cerulean eyes, with tears stinging his own, "I'm, I'm sorry I insulted you, and dumped my lunch on you."

"I accept your apology...?" She asked his name.

"Felix. Felix Alexander." Felix stuttered out.

"Okay, Felix. But if you ever do that to ANYONE, Tavros won't be happy. Got it?"

Felix nodded rapidly. "Good, now off you go." Tavros commanded.

The group compared schedules, finding that they all had the same seventh period, which was PE, with Mr. Cauthorn.

As the guys changed into their gym clothes, they whipped each other with the shower towels. Gamzee flicked one at Karkat's nipple, hitting dead on. Karkat's face went red from the pain. "GAMZEE YOU MORON THAT HURTS LIKE HELL."

"Aww, I'm sorry bro. Here, let me help you." Gamzee said as he kissed Karkat's injury.

Karkat moaned and said, "GAMZEE YOU FUCKASS WE'RE IN PUBLIC."

"Whatever you say, bro."

The guys walked out to see Cauthorn holding a clipboard and a whistle. The girls were stretching in pairs to avoid pulling muscles, all of them except Vriska. Tavros walked over and began to help her stretch.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Tavros asked her as he held her leg up to stretch her quads.

"Cauthorn has us running five miles on the track. This is torture."

"That's twenty laps. Should be fun."

"That's because you're a super human, Tavros."

"After I finish I'll catch up and run with you."

"Okay."

Cauthorn blew the whistle and everyone took off. The track team was in the front, but out of nowhere Tavros was sprinting ahead of the field.

"What a dumbass, he's wasting all his energy." Corey, the track captain scoffed.

The rest of the track team laughed, but they caught their breath when Tavros already lapped them. They were only halfway through their first lap, and he was going on his second, in a full out sprint, and hasn't even broken a sweat.

Corey's jaw dropped, and a look of determination spread across his face. He took off after Tavros. When he caught up, Corey smirked. "Not so impressive now, huh showboat?" He laughed.

"What? This? I'm jogging." Tavros blushed.

"There's no way!" Corey sputtered.

"Let me show you." Tavros said before he let loose he began to actually sprint. He lapped Corey twice, and finished four laps in about three minutes. Mr. Cauthorn stopped watching the others and pulled out his camera, and started recording Tavros and his lap speed, which was about forty five seconds. He was going on his final mile, and was hardly sweating. In about four minutes Tavros had finished the five mile run with a time of 17:35.

He caught up with Vriska, and began to jog along side her. She was hardly sweating on her third mile. Twenty minutes later, Vriska finished her last lap.

Tavros crouched down so Vriska could hop on his back. Making sure she wouldn't fall of his back, he ran up to the top of the bleachers where they sat down and enjoyed the sun. After a while, Cauthorn called them all down to the field, where the guys were going to play football and the girls would play soccer.

The quarterback of the Alternia High Trolls, Chad DeMarco made Tavros running back, after seeing him run.

On the first play, Karkat snapped the ball to Connor, who punted to the other team. Equius caught the ball and began running towards the end zone. He was tackled to the ground roughly, and when he looked up, Tavros was holding his hand out while his team caught up.

Equius accepted gratefully, shaking the hit off before getting back to the game. Corey received the snap from Gamzee, and went to throw it but was taken down by Tavros, who managed to get past their defense. Corey fumbled the ball, Equius recovered it. They continued the game, and on the next play Corey threw a Hail Mary into to the ten yard line, hoping to get Josh, but Tavros intercepted it. Tavros sprinted all the way down the field to the end zone, breaking tackles and avoiding other players. Tavros was almost at the end zone, when Corey was in his way. Corey made a dive for Tavros's feet, trying to knock him off balance, but Tavros just dive over him into the end zone.

The game continued for a few more minutes before called the teens inside to get changed back into their clothes and get ready for dismissal. Tavros received pats in the back from all the guys in congratulations. Mr. Cauthorn called Tavros over to talk.

"What's your name?"

"Tavros Nitram, sir."

"Well Tavros, did you ever consider cross country or football?"

"No I've always preferred swimming, but I'd like to try track."

"Swim tryouts are in the thirteenth, and track is on the twelfth, keep that in mind. They have practices at different times, and meets never overlap. I think you could lead us to our first track championship in five decades."

"Thank you, sir. I'll consider it." Tavros said, walking off to change.

After school Tavros took Vriska to the movie theater to see the new Spiderman movie. Halfway through the movie, Tavros leaned over and whispered into Vriska's ear, "Hey Vriska? Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?"

Vriska smiled brightly and kissed Tavros. "Does that answer your question?"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Tavros wrapped his arm around Vriska and pulled her close to him. He kissed her head, and continued watching the movie.

Electro had managed to shock Gwen's heart, infuriating Spider Man. Peter picked up a pole that was on the street and hit Electro with it as hard as he could. His Spider-Senses heard a pop, and he assumed that it was Electro's ribs. He walked over and and tied Electro up in some rubber webbing he created, and when he was done, Electro looked like a rubber mummy.

After the movie, Tavros and Vriska walked around the mall for a little bit, passing the time. They were near the food court when they heard a familiar voice cry "Tavfurros! VRISKERS!"'

The two of them turned around to see Nepeta walking hand in hand with a blushing Equius. "We were heading to dinner. Would mew two like to join us?''

''Sorry, Nep. Vriska and I have to go,'' Tavros apologized.

''Oh... Okay! Have fun you two!'' Nepeta smiled before dragging a nervous Equius off.

When they arrived at Vriska's home, Tavros and Vriska finished their homework and spent the rest of the night in Vriska's room, talking about different movies, books, tv shows, and bands.

''Yeah I guess you could say that Emma Watson is attractive, but I still prefer you,'' Tavros leaned in and kissed Vriska on the cheek. He pushed back slightly and started tickling her, making her laugh loudly. He grabbed her leg and tickled her feet, causing her to scream with laughter.

'''Shoosh, Vriska. You'll wake the neighbors,'' he leaned in and grabbed her wrists, examining them. ''I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry...'' Tavros said with tears in his eyes as he kissed her scars. He remained silent for awhile and just sat there, holding Vriska in his arms, protecting her from her felt horrible. All he could do was sit there and hold her while she cried into his chest. He pulled away looking her into her eyes. ''I love you Vriska, I always will."

"I know, but I just couldn't stand living without you," Vriska sobbed.

Tavros held her tight and rocked her back and forth. "You don't have to. You never will again, I swear to you."

Eventually Vriska fell asleep and laid there in Tavros's lap. He smiled softly and laid her down, changing into shorts, laying next to her and holding her close to him.

He sighed happily into her hair, hoping he would be able to keep his promise.

_"So say you'll stay and dance with me tonight?'' - But Tonight We Dance,_ Rise Against

**Thank you guys for all the supportive reviews! I wasn't able to update for a while because of exams but now it's summer so I will probably update about once a week, maybe more often, depending on what you guys would like to see. Thanks once again 3 **


End file.
